


ART: The Dance (Clothes Make the Man)

by Zephre (zephrene)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Illustration, M/M, Marvel Universe Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephrene/pseuds/Zephre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for "Clothes Make the Man" by gloria_scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: The Dance (Clothes Make the Man)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Clothes Make the Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478764) by [gloria_scott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/pseuds/gloria_scott). 




End file.
